New Year's Eve
by Maike-Ger
Summary: Ein kleines, verspätetes SilvesterZwischenstück aus der Lt. BremerReihe.AH. DeutschEnglisch Feedback erwünscht!


Am 31. Dezember hatte sich die ganze Bremer Familie zusammengefunden und feierte den Abend im Hause der Eltern. Anette hatte ganz urig und typisch deutsch in der Küche einen leckeren Braten gezaubert und nun saßen gegen 20.00 Uhr die Eltern und alle drei Geschwister, Jens und Kirsten mit ihren Kindern und Ehepartnern, am Tisch. Im Hintergrund liefen, per Satellit empfangen die ersten Neujahresbilder aus Europa. Die Stimmung war, wie bei allen Familienzusammenkünften der 12, ausgelassen und gerade hatten sie beschlossen zusammen „Dinner for One" zu schauen, da klingelte Stephanies Handy.

„Nein!", stöhnten alle Erwachsenen im Korus Brullus.

„Entschuldigt mich.", sagte Anie und wollte gerade abnehmen, als ihre Mutter sie bitterböse ansprach:

„Kind, heute ist Silvester! Du wirst doch wohl nicht…"

„Ma, lass mich bitte.", während sie sich erhob schaute sie aufs Display und grinste. Dies blieb ihren Geschwistern natürlich nicht versteckt und sie sagten gleichzeitig „Horatio."

„Woher wisst ihr das denn?", fragte die Mittlere kopfschüttelnd und verschwand in Richtung Flur.

„Hey H. Is there anything wrong? "

Er zögerte eine Weile. "No. Fine. I… ähm… what kind of background noise is this?"

"Oh, it's just my whole family. We are celebrating New Year's Eve together. So the kids are quite noisy tonight.", sie schaute hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und sah einen der Zwillinge ihrer Schwester, Hauke, 5, mit Zack auf dem Teppich spielen.

„Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't want to disturb you guys. "

Etwas panisch antwortete sie:" No, it's fine! Go ahead. Is there any reason why you called? "

"Yes and no. I just wanted to tell you that we've got our perp and he already confessed."

Etwas verwundert staunte sie in den Hörer: "Really? Wow. I mean that's great. So are you going home now? Or do you celebrate with Yelina and Ray jr.?"

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Neither. I'm going to do the paperwork on this case. It's an awful lot of bureaucracy so I thought it would be better to finish it… before the New Year begins."

"Well, H. Are you sure about that? No one should spend New Year's Eve alone and certainly not working, either." sagte sie besorgt.

"Hmm, maybe.", war seine knappe Antwort.

"Ähm.", wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrer Familie, bevor sie einen Entschluss fasste: „Did you already have dinner?"

„No, why?"

„Are you still at HQ?"

„Sure."

„Okay, stay put. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"No way!" , sagte er sauer. "You don't see you family that often and I don't want to ruin their celebration."

Doch Stephanie hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. „Don't answer back. They will have a wonderful celebration without me.", doch dann hielt sie einen Moment inne und sagte: "Oh, of course I forgot. If you don't want me to be with you…"

Horatio unterbrach sie hastig: "No, no. You got that wrong. I'd of course like to be with you now, but…"

"Okay, so I don't get your point. See you in twenty minutes, bye."

Sie wusste, dass er noch etwas erwidern wollte, doch legte auf und ging zu ihrer Familie zurück.

„Oh, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen."

„Und ich dachte, deine Rufbereitschaft sei vorbei, seitdem du nicht mehr beim SWAT bist.", grummelte Jens.

Anette, die schon während des Gespräches ihrer Tochter vorahnend in die Küche gegangen war drückte ihr ein Paket in die Hand.

„Hier, du weißt, was damit zu tun ist."

Stephanie grinste. „Schon klar. Also Leute.", sie ging in die Runde und verabschiedete sich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Schaffen tu ich es bis Mitternacht wohl kaum. Wir sehen uns Morgen. Guten Rutsch." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Als sie die Treppe zu den Büros im verlassenen Kriminallabor hochstieg, sah sie Horatio an seinen Schreibtisch sitzen, In Akten vertieft. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, doch dann machte sie sich mit einem: „Klopf, klopf" bemerkbar.

„Stephanie.", er lächelte ihr müde entgegen um sie Augenblicke später zu tadeln: „Du hättest doch nicht…"

„Ach Papperlapapp!", sie trat ein und H bat ihr den Platz auf einem der beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Sie setzte sich auf den Rechten, auf dem Linken stellte sie ihre Tasche ab. „Wie weit bist du?"

„Ich habe gerade Calleighs ballistisches Gutachten abgesegnet und jetzt wollte ich…"

„Essen.", sie fing an ihr Tasche auszupacken. Als erstes kam eine Garnitur Besteck, in eine Servierte eingewickelt zum Vorschein.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du wirst jetzt essen.", bestimmte sie und packte deswegen einen Teller und zwei Gläser aus.

„Aber!", er versuchte zu protestieren, war jedoch gegen ihre Entschlossenheit machtlos.

Jetzt ging sie um seinen Schreibtisch herum und machte dort Platz, indem sie sorgfältig die bearbeiteten Akten bei Seite legte, bevor sie den Teller und das Besteck bereitlegte. Wieder auf der anderen Seite des Tisches angekommen machte sie sich erneut an ihrer Tasche zu schaffen. Diese Zeit nutzte Horatio um sie ein wenig zu studieren.

„Du siehst…", er zögerte einen Moment um sie nochmals nicht unangetan, von oben bis unten, interessiert zu mustern. „Anders aus."

Stephanie lachte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr mich umzuziehen.

„Nein, nein, nein!", wandte er hastig ein. „So war das nicht gemeint. Es sieht gut aus, also… ich meinte…"

„Ist ja okay. Dennoch werde ich bestimmt nicht in Jeans zur Arbeit erscheinen."

„Schade eigentlich", murmelte er.

„Bitte?"

„Ach, nichts.", antwortete er schelmisch grinsend.

„Naja. Okay, dann wollen wir mal sehen…", sie nahm sich noch mal seinen Teller und tat ihm auf. H reckte neugierig den Hals.

„Mhm, das riecht gut. Was ist das?"

„Sauerbraten… Kartoffeln… und Gemischtes Gemüse.", antwortete sie, seinen Teller reichlich befüllend. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir, denn wenn du brav aufisst, bekommst du noch ihr.", sie zauberte eine weitere, kleinere Dose hervor. „Hausgemachtes Schokoladenmousse genießen."

Lachend akzeptierte er den Teller. „Es schmeckt mir bestimmt, aber du hättest trotzdem nicht extra…"

„Iss, oder muss ich dich erst zwingen?", fragte sie, während sie versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Fallakten auf Horatios Schreibtisch zu machen. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung ging er auf das Spielchen ein.

„Kommt drauf an wie."

Anie trat hinter seinen Stuhl und legte ihm beide Hände kraftvoll auf seine Schultern. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, sodass sie ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr flüstern konnte:

„Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen."

Er drehte den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Einige Atemzüge herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, dann murmelte er:

„Ich bin manchmal furchtbar neugierig."

Stephanie grinste, näherte sich langsam weiter seinem Gesicht und erwiderte:

„Tatsächlich?"

Horatio nickte und schluckte schwer, als sie weiter näher kam. Doch dann haute sie ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern, entfernte sich wieder und sagte mit einem fiesen Unterton:

„Tja, dann wirst du wohl vergessen haben, wo ich noch bis vor geraumer Zeit gearbeitet habe. Also runter mit dem Zeug, sonst wird es kalt."

H begann zu essen, Stephanie las sich derweil ein paar Unterlagen durch, sortierte den Papierkram und als das Essen um ca. halb zehn beendet war, fragte er:

„Das war… sehr gut. Und jetzt?"

Stephanie grinste über seinen Eifer und fing an Alles wieder abzudecken.

„Jetzt werden wir zwei Hübschen in den nächsten zwei Stunden dieses Papierkrieg hier beenden und dann zusehen, dass wir irgendwo vor Mitternacht in Downtown noch ein Glas Sekt in die Hände bekommen… wenn du nicht etwas Anderes vor hast."

Eine Weile schaute er fast schon beschämt auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Stephanie, du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich komme klar."

Lachend schaute sie ihn an.

„Sag mal, bin ich eben von selber hierher gekommen, oder nicht?"

„Du wärst nicht gekommen, wenn ich dich nicht angerufen hätte.", argumentierte er zurück.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Du hättest doch gar nicht gewusst…"

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Weibliche Intuition. Außerdem bin ich gerne flexibel und ein bisschen Spontaneität hat noch Niemandem geschadet."

Nun schaute er sie an. „Ach, komm… Naja, jedenfalls… ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen und genieße deine Gesellschaft wirklich, jedoch verstehe ich es, wenn du lieber mit deiner Familie feiern möchtest."

„Und was ist, wenn ich lieber mit dir feiern möchte, Horatio?", erwiderte sie und durchbohrte sie nahezu mit ihren Katzenaugen. Stille beherrschte die Szenerie, bis jener wieder auf den Tisch blickend murmelte:

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

Lachen erfüllte jetzt den Raum. „Geht doch!"

„Aber eines noch."

Beide schauten gleichzeitig hoch.

„Ja?"

„Wir werden nachher versuchen Champagner zu bekommen."

„Wieso das denn?", sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ein Kollege von mir hat mal gesagt: „Für die Beste nur das Beste!""

Etwas verlegen antwortete sie: „Okay, … danke Chef.", dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu und begann zu arbeiten.

Ab und zu riskierte einer der Beiden einen schüchternen Blick zum jeweils anderen, grinste dann vor sich hin und schrieb weiter. Um zwanzig nach elf setzte Horatio schließlich die letzte Unterschrift unter die Fallakte.

„Fertig. Was denkst du? Ich bringe die Akte weg, du packst hier deine Sachen zusammen und in zwei Minuten gehen wir los?"

Stephanie nickte. „Klingt gut."

Sie beobachtete wie Horatio den Raum nach unten in Richtung Archiv verließ und räumte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen. Dafür nicht mal eine halbe Minute benötigt, wanderte sie im Büro umher und fand sich an einer der großen Fensterscheiben wieder, in der sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ihr Abbild starrte zurück. Augenblicke später erschien Horatios Spiegelung hinter ihr.

„Hast du schon irgendwelche guten Vorsätze oder Wünsche fürs nächste Jahr?", wollte er keine 50 Zentimeter hinter ihr stehend wissen.

Sie grinste. „Die gängigen Dinge."

Woraufhin Horatio ebenfalls grinsend, jetzt allerdings leiser sprechend erwiderte: „Mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, mehr zu Sport treiben und mehr Zeit für den Partner zu haben? Dabei könntest du Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Stephanie lachte dreckig und murmelte „Du meinst, weil ich nicht rauche, zu viel Sport mache und keinen Partner habe, na da lässt sich aber Einiges dran ändern."

Die Stimme noch weiter senkend sagte H: „Nur Einiges, nicht Alles?"

Sie drehte sich um schaute ihm unglaublich tief in die Augen und hauchte: „Ja, ich würde nie mit dem Rauchen anfangen. Gehen wir?"

Wieder bei sich ragte Horatio etwas abgelenkt: „Wie bitte?"

„Na, ob wir gehen. Wir haben nur noch 35 Minuten."

Er nickte, drehte sich kurz weg und bot ihr dann seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich ein und zusammen verließen sie das Kriminallabor.

Die Autos ließen sie stehen. Nach 5 Minuten waren sie schon am Oceans Drive angekommen und fanden Lokal in dem sie noch Platz bekamen. Horatio bestellte zwei Gläser Champagner und sie führten ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Also, Vorsätze Anie. Welche sind es?"

Sie dachte nun einen Moment nach und sagte: „Mehr Zeit für mich zu haben, denke ich, ist mein wichtigster Vorsatz, ein bisschen Privatleben. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meinen Job, aber ich habe nun einmal seit ein paar Jahren schon sehr wenig Zeit… um mir über einige Dinge mal klar zu werden, verstehst du?",

Horatio nickte.

„Und deiner?"

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nachdachte, es schien wichtig zu sein.

„Privatleben klingt toll… das nehme ich mir auch jedes Jahr vor. Und … es gibt immer noch ein paar Dinge über Raymond, die ich gerne herausfinden würde."

„Okay."

„Ja.", er versuchte die Stimmung ein bisschen besser zu machen. „Und was ist mit Wünschen."

„Oh, das ist schwer.", der Kellner kam mit den Getränken. Es war viertel vor zwölf. „Es gibt einen großen Wunsch, aber der muss wohl noch ein paar Jahre warten."

Er erkannte den hoffnungsvollen Blick und wusste sofort was sie meinte. „Eine eigene Familie."

Erstaunt schaute sie zu ihm. „Woher…"

„Weil ich das Gefühl kenne."

Die Unterhaltung wurde jetzt sehr privat, doch irgendwie machte dies weder Anie, noch Horatio etwas aus.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad sind klasse, ebenso wie meine Geschwister. Es ist für mich selbstverständlich, dass sie meine Familie sind, auch wenn wir nicht durch DNA oder sonst was zueinander zuzuordnen sind. Aber, es ist …komisch. Es liegt auch nicht an der Hautfarbe, Michael ist ja auch weiß, aber wenn ich meine Geschwister jetzt mit ihren Kindern und Partnern sehe…"

„Man weiß, dass man irgendwie dazu gehört, geliebt wird, aber irgendetwas fehlt."

„Yelina und Ray jr.", sagte sie verständnisvoll, woraufhin er nickte.

„Sie hat jetzt Rick."

„Unsere Zeit wird kommen.", seufzte sie grinsend.

„Noch zehn Minuten!", schallte es aus der Menge, eine Leinwand zeigte die Silvesterfeier am Times Square und eine Uhr, die groß herunterzählte. Ein Ober lief am Tisch vorbei und Horatio schien plötzlich eine Idee bekommen zu haben. Er hielt ihn an, bezählte für die Getränke samt Gläsern, überprüfte ob seine Uhr genau ging und nahm Stephanies Hand.

„Nimm dein Glas und kommt mit!", sagte er. Verdutzt griff seine Begleitung das Gefäß und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Lokal zerren. Er führte sie über die Straße zu einem Hochhaus, welches sich als Ritz Carlton herausstellte.

„Horatio, was hast du vor? Ich meinte nicht, dass wir das mit der Familienplanung…"

Er ignorierte ihren Protest und grüßte den Pförtner.

„Hallo Luke! Können wir vielleicht…", der junge Mann musterte die völlig überrumpelte Frau an der Seite seines Bekannten und grinste.

„Ja klar Horatio. Sie ist frei.", er holte ein kleines Funkgerät aus der Jackentasche und sagte:

„Lauren. Such bitte ganz schnell die goldene Karte raus, Horatio ist hier."

Das Gerät knackte und eine Frauenstimme antwortete: „Aber sicher, schick ihn rein."

Luke nickte und Horatio zerrte Anie weiter.

„Schnell!", befahl er. Eine der Frauen von der Rezeption kam ihnen entgegen und überreichte ihnen zwei goldene Schlüsselkarten.

„Wie immer!", rief H ihr zu, als er Stephanie zum Aufzug hetzte. Dort angekommen, war sofort eine Kabine bereit die beiden in den 60. Stock zu befördern. Es war sieben Minuten vor Mitternacht.

Im Lift hatten Beide das erste Mal Zeit durchzuschnaufen. Sie betrachteten ihre Gläser, die erstaunlicherweise noch fast voll waren. Dann fragte Anie:

„Wie immer? Kommt das öfter mal vor, dass du Frauen hier anschleppst?"

Lachend antwortete er: „Nein, ich bin hier immer nur, wenn ich ein wenig Abstand von Allem brauche, allerdings nicht da, wo wir jetzt hingehen."

„Achso.", kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, öffnete sich die Tür und er zerrte sie hinaus. Die ganze Zeit hatte er ihre Hand nicht losgelassen, jetzt brauchte er sie um die Tür zu Zimmer 6001 zu öffnen. Er stürmte hinein, sie ging hinterher und kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, fand sie sich in einem der Penthäuser des Ritz Carlton Miami wieder. Horatio war bereits in die Dunkelheit verschwunden. Plötzlich hörte man einen Fernseher laufen, Türen wurden geöffnet. „Noch fünf Minuten!", sagte ein Sprecher.

„Komm her!", rief Horatio, doch Stephanie war zu fassungslos um sich zu bewegen. Ihr Mund klappte ein paar Mal auf und zu. H kam um die zurück zu ihr, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und führte sie durch die Diele, das Wohnzimmer und den Essbereich, alles war ultramodern und luxuriös, auf die Dachterrasse, von der aus sie einen herrlichen Blick über die Stadt hatten.

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause!", sagte er, während er um sie herumwuselte um Kerzen anzuzünden und eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Habe ich gerade was verpasst? Wenn du jetzt gleich nen Ring aus der Tasche ziehst, dann mache ich mir Sorgen."

Er blieb einen Augenblick vor ihr stehen, reichte ihr das Glas zurück und sagte: „Wie war das? Ein bisschen Spontaneität hat noch niemandem etwas geschadet?"

Das war allerdings ein Argument. Sie würde zwar nicht gern mit ihren eigenen Worten ins Abseits gelenkt, aber er hatte ja Recht. Dennoch fand sie ihre Worte wieder und sagte:

„Aber ist nicht dieses unglaubliche Hotel und dieses Penthouse mit", sie ließ den Blick über die Terrasse schweifen. „Whirlpool, Palmengarten und einem Preis von 5000 pro Nacht ein wenig sehr … spontan?"

„2 Minuten."

Mit seiner Aufgabe fertig, gesellte er sich zu ihr und sagte: „Ich denke du bist es allemal wert." Ihre Knie wurden etwas weich, als er jetzt so hinter ihr stand. Seine Lippen näherten sich ihrem Ohr und er sagte frech: „Außerdem kostet es für mich nicht 5000 pro Nacht." Dann ging er ein Stück weg und grinste, als er sah, dass er sie nicht nur mit ihren eigenen Worten, sondern auch mit ihren Methoden heftigst in Straucheln gebracht hatte und sie sich mehr oder weniger geheim etwas darüber ärgerte.

„60 Sekunden."

Doch so leicht gab sie sich nicht geschlagen. „Oh, wenn du mich herausfordern willst, bitte. Gegen die Waffen einer Frau ist doch noch niemand angekommen.", dachte sie bei sich und setzte einen herausfordernden Blick, ebenso wie eine weiche, verführerische Stimme auf. Sie näherte sich H von vorne und stellte ihr Glas nun auf einem der Bestelltische aus Teakholz ab, ebenso nahm sie seines aus der Hand und griff ihn dann am Kragen seines Jacketts um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Ihr Opfer kommentierte diese Prozedur mit einem entspannt-erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck und einem rauchigen, leisen Brummen, als er von ihr gezogen wurde.

Sie flüsterte sanft: „Oh, der Punkt geht an sie, Lieutenant."

„40 Sekunden"

Ihr eigentlicher Plan, sich danach wieder von ihm zu lösen ging reichlich daneben, als er nun fest die Hände um ihre Taille legte und murmelte:

„So kommst du mir nicht davon."

Seine vermeintliche „Bestrafung" begann knapp schräg rechts über ihrem linken Schlüsselbein und hörte an dem empfindlichen Punkt unter ihrem linken Ohr auf.

„20 Sekunden."

Unfähig sich zu sträuben sank sie gegen ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Hast du mich nur deswegen hier hergebracht?"

„Nein.", die Beiden bewegten sich langsam zu dem Getränketisch zurück. „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Es tut mir…", doch sie legte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Wenn es dir Leid tut, war es falsch."

„10"

Er reichte ihr das eine Glas. „Das war es nicht.", sagte antwortete er.

Sie löste sich von ihm um ihn anzusehen.

„5"

„Warum dann?"

„4"

„Sag was!", flehte sie im Inneren.

„3"

„Sag irgendetwas, bitte!"

„2"

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und schaute in die Ferne. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„1"

„Deswegen.", er wies auf den Horizont.

„0! Frohes neues Jahr!", ein unglaubliches Feuerwerk brach über der Stadt los. Von oben auf dem Dach bestaunten die Beiden das Spektakel sprachlos. Nach einigen Minuten stießen sie an und tranken schweigend den mittlerweile recht warmen Schaumwein. Irgendwann, als der größte Lärm vorbei war stellten sie erneut die Gläser aus der Hand und nahmen sich erst einmal fest in den Arm.

„Das könnte unser Jahr werden.", sagte Horatio und küsste ihr Haar.

Sie nickte und kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn heran, bevor sie sagte:

„Vielleicht ist unsere Zeit gerade gekommen."

_  
_"Ma´am, would you please close your seatbelt now. We'll be landing very soon.", Stephanie wurde unsanft aus einem sehr schönen Traum geweckt, als eine junge Stewardess sie mit einem netten Grinsen auf die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufmerksam machte.  
"Sure.", murmelte sie sich streckend, während sie nach dem Gurt griff und befestigte.  
"Thank you.", die Blondine schwebte davon. Bremer wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf die Randgebiete ihrer Heimatstadt.  
"Hey baby! I'm back! " seufzte sie der Stadt entgegen und versuchte vergebens einige Bilder des vorangegangen Traumes in ihr Gedächtnis zurück zu holen.


End file.
